Omni Hero academia
by Humatrix-X-24
Summary: After losing his family, friends and even his home world, Ben Tennyson, hero of the universe gets transported to another world after defeating his greatest enemy. he finds himself in a new world, this one with so lots of heroes and villains. But in order to become a hero again, he needs to go through school again.
1. Prologue

It has been a few months since Ben gained Omni, and so far the hybrid transformation has been proven useful. Because Omni has all of the powers of Ben's aliens wrapped up in one form he doesn't need to transform to use his other abilities. And because he has all of the transformations powers Ben has learned to combine their abilities to make them more powerful.

An example would be using Feedback's energy absorbing powers plus Atomix's energy burst ability, by absorbing energy he can double up the atomic blast's power. And with the combined brain power of both Gray Matter and Brain Storm he can solve any problem he comes across.

Having a one alien arsenal sure comes in handy, as Omni Ben has gained a full understanding of how Kevin felt when he first absorbed the omnitrix's power and went rouge. Other than the power he also knew how it felt to be a freak of nature, a hybrid of multiple species at once when he got stuck in that form for a week and every alien race thought he was an abomination.

In addition Ben's update to the omnitrix has also given him a partial transformations ability which gives him the power to turn parts of his body into his alien's and grow extra body parts. He also has an ability function which obviously gives Ben the power to use his alien's abilities without transforming.

For about two weeks now, Ben was assigned by his grandfather Max Tennyson to go investigate recent attacks on nearby planets.

As it turns out the attacks have came from malfunctioning Vilgax Drones that were left there a couple years back that reactivated.

After finishing his investigation, Ben reported the defective robots and headed home, however to the former's demise his home, friends and family were long gone before he even got back to earth.

"Man I can't believe it's been two whole weeks, and who knew busted Vilgax drones would be so hard to deal with that last one put a crick in my neck" Ben said.

The last drone he faced was actually functioning properly and was adaptable, it took a combination of Ben's strongest heavy hitters and Gray Matter's smarts to take him down.

Once he approached earth his eyes widened in horror, his planet was in ruins with a familiar looking space ship near the moon. As he landed he saw his hometown in flames, the plumber headquarters destroyed in front of his grandfather's cover up plumbing store, and worse, his family and friends laying on the ground dead.

"No, no, no, no, no what happened here" Ben said teary eyed as he saw his parents laying on the ground not breathing and bleeding. He than turned to see Gwen and Kevin both not moving or breathing, Gwen laid against a bit of rubble while Kevin at her feet both holding hands. He turned to se his revonnahgander plumber partner Rook impaled through his mid section on a large stone spike, his proto-tool next to his severed arm.

His glance then fell on his grandfather, who was hanged on a rope by his waist with multiple bruises all over his body, his eye opened and saw Ben.

"Ben" the old man tried to say in a raspy voice, "Grandpa" Ben yelled helping his elderly relative off the rope by turning into Omni and threw a diamond shard at the rope at the same time using Gravattack's Gravity powers to lower him down. "Grandpa what happened here who did this too everyone" Ben demanded helping Max sit down, "Ben, he, they took us by surprise (cough) (cough)" Max wheezed weakly, "they said first they'll destroy everything you love, then they said they'all destroy you next". "Who do grandpa I'll make them pay" Ben said slamming his fist on some near by rubble, "It... Was... Malgax" those were Max's final words before he... Passed.

"Grandpa? Grandpa? NOOO...", almost an hour later Ben had given his family and friends a proper burial, and mourned over the loss of his beloved family.

"Who ever your are Malgax" Ben said clenching his fist, " no matter what you are" he looked up from the graves of his family and friends, "I will find you..." Ben said sniffling. "And make you regret setting foot on my home world", "indeed we already regret being in this pitiful rock" two familiar voices said.

Ben turned around to see a weird hybrid between Vilgax and Malware "YOU" Ben said sinisterly his teeth clenched and fist at the ready, "I swear to you two, I will make you pay for what you did, I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR CROSSING PATHS WITH" Ben then slammed down hard on his omnitrix's face plate "BEN TENNYSON" he said while transforming.

When the bright emerald flash of the Omnitrix dissipated, standing in Ben's place was a seven foot tall pale light green reptilian alien with a long lizard like tail and dark green hair wearing a sleeveless full body jumpsuit with multiple omnitrix symbols located throughout his body.

He shot a completely terrifying glare towards Malgax, Clenched his fists, "OMNI" the alien yelled.

Name Omni

Species Omnisapian

Description Omni appears as a large humanoid lizard with pale light green skin. He also has dark green hair along with emerald green eyes. The uniform provided to him by the omnitrix is similar to four arms except less bulky. The torso of the outfit resembles Ben's shirt, the pants area resembles diamond head's but has a hole in the back to compensate for his long tail. On his face, shoulders, elbows, hands both palm and back, knees, feet, top only, and on the dorsal surface of his tail are numerous Omnirix symbols. The omnitrix itself located on his chest.

Powers Omni is equipped with the powers of all the aliens of the Omnitrix. He can transform his features into those of the aliens and has the power to use their abilities. These capabilities that he has are what make him the most powerful being in the universe. Omni can also combine the powers of different aliens to create stronger powers along with making weapons out of alien DNA as inspired by Skuurd. He can even use the powers of a celestialsapian. Due to his unique powers Omni is far stronger compared to any other alien race.

Other knowledge this unique transformation Ben has gained was the result of an accident with the omnitrix. When Azmuth called Ben op Galvan Prime to give him an update on the omnitrix a few way bads appeared. After promptly defeating them The omnitrix malfunctioned and all the DNA got erased except for one from an unknown life form. As it turned out a few of Ben's bad guys planned to finally destroy him by erasing the omnitrix. After a slight trauma Ben turned into his new alien which had all the powers of all his aliens. Though he missed all the transformations he originally had, he was glad their demise hadn't been in vain, they were used to create a new member of his arsenal. So to put it in a way, Omni is the only one of his kind.

"So you have a new transformation, no matter Tennyson, we've seen all your Tricks over the years" the abomination said, "how should this one be any different?" He asked.

"This one is different because he is the only transformation I have left and the strongest" Omni stated his arms glowing green. "He's a combination of every one of my aliens having all their powers" as the glow on Ben's arms lessened his arms were revealed to be that of Armadrillo and Diamond Head. "The form which I will use to finally destroy you" Ben said as he charged towards Malgax.

As Ben ran towards Malgax, the mutant monster went for a back hand at Ben, but using Ghost Freak and Big Chill's powers Omni went intangible and passed by the incoming fist.

He then turned back to solid and gave a Talpaedan punch to Malgax knocking him back then shot diamond shards at him pinning him down.

Ben then used Humongosaur's powers to grow seventy feet tall "This is for my parents" Ben said slamming his oversized fist on the monster. "These are for Gwen and Kevin" Omni's arms then turned into Diamond head's and Heat Blast's, he then slammed each fist on Malgax one at a time. "This is for Rook" Ben said as he turned his leg into Kicken Hawk's slammed it down hard on Malgax, grabbed him with it and tossed him in the air.

Omni then grew Astrodactyl's wings and jet pack and flew right above them gradually rising Malware Vilgax hybrid still seventy feet tall, "and this one is for grandpa Max". Ben turned his arms into Alien X's and slammed him down so hard he created a small crater in the earth.

"Must resort to back up plan" Malgax said as he reached for a small hand held laser. "And just to make sure you both stay down." Ben said as he grew Feedback's antennae. he stuck both into Malgax and sucked all the energy out of the hybrid.

"How is this possible? We destroyed everything you hold dear, why are you still fighting? You have nothing left to live for" Malgax asked.

Ben grit his teeth and transformed his face into NRG's, his right arm into chromastone's, and his left arm into Atomix's, "That's why, you took away the only things I loved, now you both are going to pay with your lives".

Ben charged up all of his energized limbs, pointed all three at the monster, "Tennyson you may be able to avenge your comrades with our death, but not before we cast you into oblivion" Malgax said as he pointed the hand held laser at Ben.

"Goodbye forever Ben Tennyson" Malgax then shot the laser at Ben but he dodged it and blasted the monster with his energy beams there by disintegrating him until there was literally nothing left.

'It's finally over' Ben thought, 'two of my most greatest enemies are finally gone' he walked away from the crater towards the direction of the laser. "Now what?" Ben asked himself, just then a portal opened up and started pulling him in, "perfect I just had to ask?" he yelled. He tried to get away but the vortex was to strong and sucked him in, as of right now, Ben was being pulled out from his world and is being sent to another one

Once he passed through he was on top of a building. He looked around and heard an explosion, as his hero instincts drives him to protect he turned into Omni and flew to the source.


	2. Chapter 1: All Might meets All Power

Ben had flew towards the sound of the explosion, once he got to there he found a large fire. Acting fast he turned into Omni and blasted water towards the flames. Everyone had caught sight of him saying "woah who is that hero?" "Never seen him before" "he new or something?".

Ben had gotten confused, 'Hero? Does this world have super heroes?' He thought. Then saw a guy made from wood jump out of a burning building carrying tons of people. A man with a fire men's theme blasting water from his tap hands. And a giant woman stuck between two buildings.

"Hey you!" Ben heard he looked down to see a large and bulky man "who are you, you a hero?" He asked. Ben flew down and landed right next to him "yeah I am, but right now we need to stop this fire" he said. The large man nodded then a scream sounded, a boy with green hair had ran into the fray.

Omni turned his legs into XLR8's and ran towards him, when he was nearing he spotted a kid trapped in some sort of slime monster. The green haired boy had ran to save him, the blob tried to hit the kid. Only to be poked in the eye by the greenette's bookback and he began to dig the trapped kid out.

Ben had charged in and released a sonic scream which had managed to make the slime monster come off the kid. Ben then blasted the buildings that were on fire with Big Chill's frost breath to extinguish the fire. "Hurry get him out and run!" He said blasting. The monster this time, "ack!!! Oh yeah, let see how you like getting blasted!!" The slime creep said. The hand that had been covering the trapped kid's own had rose up and blasted an explosion towards Ben. The shapeshifter grew two more arms and turned them into Diamond head's and shield himself from the incoming blast.

"Okay well let's see how you like this!!" Omni had emitted a green gas and on contact the slime creature hardened and started to crack. "WHAT!?!?? WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME!!" It screamed as its body chipped away. 

"Simple that gas I got you with turns any form of gooey material solid, right now you're starting to solidify and like mud crack apart loosing your moisture" Ben answered. He then grabbed the trapped kid's arm "okay kid, help me out here and pull your friend out" he said. The green haired boy gasped then nodded and both tried to pull him out.

"I'm still not giving up without a fight" the blob said pulling the boy into him more, the kid managed to get his mouth free and yelled trying to get out. "Come on, already!" Ben yelled, that when a large, tanned, blonde, smiling muscular man jumped in, he grabbed the kids' arms.

"Okay buddy, I saw your powers, on three I want you punch this thing with me. Got it!" He said Ben smirked then nodded, "DELAWARE!! SMAAAAAAASH!!!!" The blonde hero said. Ben turned his arm into a hybrid of Four arms, Rath, Atomix and Armadrillo's and punched the monster with an uppercut.

This had resulted in the creature getting blasted to bits and a large updraft was created. "Woah" Ben commented on the combined strength of him and this hero. "Woah do you see what I see?" A spectator asked, Ben looked around then felt a raindrops on his head.

He looked up to see a large swirling cloud in the sky, "wait did me and him change the weather with that updraft?" He asked. All the people then cheered on them, a few reporters rushed in to interview Ben as he turned to human. "Pardon sir but what is your name!?" "What is your quirk!?" "Do you personally know all might!?" They all asked.

Ben transformed again and released a green gas that seemed to calm them down. "Okay okay one at a time please" he said in gutrot's voice, "now can you please answer some of my questions and I'll answer yours. That fair?" He asked. 

They nodded, "okay now first question, you" he said pointing to one reporter. "Okay what is your name" he asked, "well the name is currently Omni but my real name is Ben Tennyson" Omni answered. "Okay now you, real skirt", the reporter then asked "where are you from?" She asked.

"Ever heard of the multiverse theory? Basically the possibility of endless universes where one thing in the world happened differently and numerous possibilities that could've happened did happen in a different time line and created a parallel universe." Ben explained. That happened to be very complicated and confusing but they did get the gist of it. "Yeah well I'm from a different universe, and yes I am also a super hero. Now you over there with the bull horns".

"What is your quirk?" The horned reporter asked, "let me ask a question now, what in the world is a quirk, I do t think we had those in my old world" Ben stated. "A quirk is a special characteristic that someone gets. If your quirk is super powerful it gives you a special super power and you can become a hero".

"Oh then I think we do have people like that but a small amount of of people" Ben said, "and I don't have a quirk, my powers come from this" he pointed to the Omnitrix. "This device gives me the capability to shapeshifter into various alien species. But recently it only has one all powerful transformation, which I am using right now" Ben then turned back j to his human self.

"Wow, aliens" Ben then put up his hands and flew off, tired of answering questions. Right about now he landed on a street light, looking down he saw the green haired boy from earlier. "Hey buddy" he said jumping down, the kid turned to see him. "Oh yeah? Wait your that hero from earlier" he said, "yup names Ben Tennyson, and you" Ben said.

"Oh Izuku Midoriya, thanks for helping me save my friend Ka-chan back there" he said. "No prob, besides it's what heroes do, save people no matter what the cost" Ben said, "besides, you deserve some credit to, I saw you run into that. It takes guts". Then out of now where that bulky hero from earlier showed up again. "I AM HERE!!!" He announced, "Aaahh huh All Might, where did you come from?" Midoriya asked.

"How did you get rid of the reporters?" "Ha ha, I stand for justice, not sand bites, because I am All Might!" He then deflated coughing up blood. "Woah, hey are you okay?" Ben asked concerned when he saw the hero's other form.

Smaller, weaker, skinny and frowning "any way I'm here to thank you, and to discuss your question from earlier" All Might said. Ben cocked a brow, as it turned out Midoriya was the hero All Might's biggest fan. And he didn't have a quirk, and All Might also used to be like Midoriya. His quirk wasn't his, it had been passed down to him from another hero.

Then All Might explained that when Midoriya charged in to save his friend, it inspired the pro to act. Ben had felt respect for Izuku, no one would've done something that dangerous knowing the consequences. 

And for the next few months Midoriya had been training, All Might had said that he was worthy of inheriting his quirk. Ben had helped him in more combat based training, while training his overall strength All Might had Midoriya clear and entire beach littered with garbage.

The reason Ben had helped Izuku with combat based training was because Midoriya showed promise in fighting but because he was gaining a potential lethal power. The shapeshifter decided to teach him useful alternative fighting moves. One being revonnah kai, the martial art of Rook's home world.

Ben picked up on one of his visits to Revonnah, along with his former Revohnnagander form named Cat fu. Little to say Izuku had little problems fighting, especially since now he can crush rocks with his new martial arts.

On the last day of training Ben was heading to the beach All Might had Midoriya working on. The blonde hero in question had arrived when he did, "hey All Might, I see you're here as usual" he said. All Might, in his weaker form, responded with "yeah, like every day since young Midoriya's training,

"So why are you here?" The hero asked the former hero, "just checking on him, speaking of which wasn't there more trash here?" Ben asked. Then out of nowhere they heard a loud battle cry, looking to the source they found Izuku standing on a large pile of garbage.

"Holy" All Might said, "God, he... he didn't" Ben said equally stunned. "Holy stinking SUPER CRAP!!" All Might said in complete amazement while in his hero form. "No freaking way!" Ben yelled, Izuku then fell off the pile and into All Mights arms.

"Kid, look" he said, "dude nice" Ben said, "hey guys did I do it!" He asked slightly waking up. "Did you do it, far from it, you even went out of the section of the beach I told you to clean. You've exceeded my expectations young Midoriya, YOU WENT BEYOND!!!!!" All Might yelled.

"Not to mention your training, I knew you were improving in your fighting but this is unreal. This is, incredible" Ben said.

Not only that but the resulting training had made Izuku physically stronger and appear so as well. "Well done young Midoriya" All Might said, Ben then smirked.

'Looks like he's gonna get his wish of becoming a hero after all' he thought? 'And I am so gonna be back in the job' he added.


End file.
